


Getting Fresh at a Freshers' Party

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh meet at a freshers' party (and Tyler is painfully awkward and bad at conversation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Fresh at a Freshers' Party

**Author's Note:**

> a sweet lil anon prompted this, so ty for the prompt!!! i lowkey had to search up wtf freshers parties r and continued to lowkey not understand them as i wrote this but ayyyy it still happened

There was a possibility that maybe _sometimes_ Tyler got too excited. For instance, when he was handed the mic for his welcome speech at the Freshers' Party. He was just nervous and happy, so he maybe skipped to the podium, and maybe then tripped over, and maybe screamed loudly into the microphone. Only maybe, though. No one any video evidence. It couldn't be proven.

It was hard to play it off. Everyone was looking at him anyway, and, luckily, his scream had been amplified loud enough for everyone to hear. He couldn't thank technology enough. When he was stood at the podium, he laughed. "That was planned," he said. People laughed, and he relaxed. It wasn't the worst thing that could have happened.

It would have been less embarrassing if he could have left the party after that, but he couldn't. He had to stay and mingle with all the freshmen. Or, well, he could leave, as Mark kept reminding him when he complained, but Tyler still wanted to meet everyone. Even if he wasn't too good with people, he liked meeting them and making them feel welcome.

Tyler's clumsiness continued into the evening, as demonstrated when he walked straight into a second year. He was easily distracted and didn't pay attention to where he was going, and they were his two biggest downfalls.

"Oh, man, sorry!" he said, taking a step away from the second year. They laughed, and Tyler took a moment to look at them. Bright red hair, camo jacket, ripped jeans, heavy boots. His lips, painted red, only made him look prettier than he already was.

"Hey, it's cool, don't worry," he said. He squinted slightly, then grinned. "Hey, you're that dude who fell over walking up to the podium."

Tyler hated his legs. If not for them, he would probably be super rich by now and married to Kevin Bacon. Or something like that. Tyler couldn't be too precise, but he knew he wouldn't be blushing about falling over on stage. "Yeah, I'm the dude," he said, taking a step in the direction of Mark as the person laughed at him again.

"Oh, man, sorry, that's super rude to laugh at you. I’m not making fun of you. You just seem kinda clumsy,” he said. “I’m Josh, by the way. You’re Tyler, right?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Tyler said. He accepted the hand Josh held out to him, shaking it then dropping his hands back to his side. If Tyler were to make a list of things he did not deal well with, ‘talking to cute people’ would be second, just below ‘large men where I want to be’.

Josh was smiling still, and Tyler didn’t understand how he managed to just never stop smiling. Not that he was complaining. It was a good sight. Tyler didn’t want to stop talking to Josh, but his mind was coming up blank for conversation topics.

“What’s your mom’s name?” Tyler asked. He made a pained expression as soon as he spoke. Thinking on the spot was just one of many social skills that Tyler had to work on.

He laughed, but answered. “She’s called Laura, what’s your mom called?”

Tyler couldn’t help but be impressed by how unfazed he was at the question. “Kelly,” he said, then allowed himself to relax and giggle. “I feel closer to you now that I know that.”

“Yeah, bro, I know, like, everything about you now,” Josh said.

Tyler hesitated before he next spoke, unsure of how bold he could be. “Um, I would feel even closer to you if I had your number. You cool with that?” he asked.

Josh looked maybe even _excited_ by the suggestion, rummaging through his jacket pocket for a pen. “Here,” he said, taking Tyler’s hand and writing his number on it.

“Sweet. I’m like, twice as close now. I mean, I think we can both feel it,” he said.

Originally, Tyler was going to try to talk to as many people as possible, and maybe make a couple friends. He ended up being pretty okay with speaking to only one person for the whole night. The person was super cool, so that had to count for something, right?

**Author's Note:**

> *quiet sobbing bc i cant copy directly from google docs to ao3 w/o formatting going weird*


End file.
